The Boy With the Pig Face
by herinfiniteeyes
Summary: For the SMC Contest. Crossover with Penelope. Jasper is cursed to live with the face of a pig, but finding the person who will love him as he is will break the curse. Who will that person be? Will Jasper find his happily ever after? Lemon, E/J, OOC,A


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: The Boy With the Pig Face**

**Penname: herinfiniteeyes**

**Movie or TV Show: Penelope**

**Main Character Pairing: Jasper/Edward**

**POV: Jasper**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or Penelope. I also don't own my beta, Adrena, but I still made her my grammar slave for the purposes of my stories. I hope you enjoy! **

When my great-great-grandfather was a teenager, he fell in love with his family's maid. It was said she was young and beautiful, and he could not wait to marry her. However, his mother and father did not approve of their heir marrying the help, so he was forced to become engaged to the daughter of another rich family living in town.

The maid, completely heartbroken, jumped off a cliff and killed herself. As legend has it, the girl's mother was a witch and she cursed our family in revenge for her daughter's death. The curse held that the first boy born to our family would have the face of a pig, because it was the handsome face of my great-great-grandfather that had drawn the maid to him in the first place. The curse could only be broken if the pig-faced one met and was loved by someone of their own kind.

For the next eighty years, all girls were born to the Whitlock family. The parents required the girls to marry men who would take the family name in exchange for the considerable assets our family held, so the Whitlock name lived on.

As the years passed, people stopped believing in magic, so the curse was forgotten.

That is, until my mother had me. I was the first male born to my family since that fateful day, and I had the face of a pig.

My mother despaired, and my father became distant. I was locked inside my house until my eighteenth birthday, when my family decided it was time for me to start meeting potential wives to break the curse.

The plan was to find as many daughters of blue-blood families as possible. They would come and meet me, and hopefully fall in love with me and break the curse. But how could anyone love a face like mine? I was hideous, and I knew it.

I spent most of my time reading and getting lost in my own imagination. I could spend hours in my room, just reading about the history of the world and working on my miniature Civil War replica armies. I loved anything to do with the past, especially the wars.

A couple years had passed, and I was still alone. Today would be another day meeting women and being cruelly rejected. I'd almost become numb to their reactions, ranging from horrified to terrified. I was beginning to feel like a monster every time I entered the room where we would meet face-to-face.

Lauren, a girl from a nearby family, was the only one I would meet this afternoon. She was pretty enough, I suppose. She had long blond hair and a cool demeanor. I walked into the room quietly so she wouldn't notice me at first. She sat on the couch facing away from the door, examining her nails with a bored look on her face.

I stepped forward and looked at her. I watched as her eyes widened and she gasped, but she didn't scream or run away. I felt hope; perhaps this time would be different. I walked closer and smiled at her. Lauren still didn't react.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"Lauren," she replied quietly. She stood up and crossed over to me. Her arms twined around my neck and she stood on her tiptoes. Her mouth slid over mine in a quick open-mouthed kiss.

I heard my own sharp intake of breath; I was shocked by her reaction. I'd obviously never been kissed before. It didn't feel like anything special, really...certainly not as I'd always imagined it feeling, based on all the great love stories I'd read.

"So, Jasper, where do I sign the papers?" she purred into my ear.

I stood, completely brain dead. She was ready to sign the pre-nup and marry me, just like that? I felt suspicions rise in my chest; something wasn't right here. I couldn't believe that she would be ready to marry me after five seconds in my presence.

"What? Just like that?" I asked.

She smiled and slapped my arm. "Of course, silly. I can already tell from what your mother told me that we'll get along really well. We have _so _much in common and I know that you need someone to break this pesky curse. I'm sure after we get married, you'll be just as handsome as anyone," she replied.

I felt a sickening twist in my gut. Wasn't the person who broke the curse supposed to love me for who I _am_, not who I _would be_?

And yet, I know what my mother would say: beggars can't be choosers. If I didn't marry this Lauren girl, then the curse might never be broken. I sighed and pulled back from her, nodding my head in concession. "Okay, then. I'll let my mother know. She has the papers downstairs."

With that, I left the room and retreated down the hall to my study. In here, I had all of my beloved books and Civil War artifacts. My mother had it decorated for me in Civil War-era furniture, and I loved this room.

I stopped short when I noticed Edward, the handyman's son, stacking firewood next to the fireplace. He was bent over, so I could not see his face, but I would have recognized his backside anywhere. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and he stood, twirling around. "Oh, hey Jasper. How's the meet and greet going?" he asked, his beautiful mouth twisting into a smirk.

"Hey, Edward. Apparently she liked me. I guess I'll finally be getting married, after all," I replied dully, my eyes suddenly dropping to my feet so I didn't have to look at him anymore.

Edward was beautiful. It was almost a cruel joke to be in the same room as him, because he was so perfect while I was completely hideous. Sure, the only "piggy" features I had were the nose and ears, but nevertheless, I couldn't stand to feel so ugly whenever I was in his presence.

I couldn't help but enjoy his company, though. His father, Carlisle, had been our loyal handyman around the house since my mother was young. When Edward was born, his mother left them and Carlisle had raised Edward on his own. He was twenty-two now, and he worked for my family just like his father.

"Oh," he said, his voice sounding strange. "I guess that's good then, isn't it?"

I nodded glumly.

"What, you don't like her?" he asked. I looked up at him, bracing myself. I always felt so many conflicting emotions whenever I looked at him; hope, friendship, and the bewildering need to get closer to him were just a few of the easily identifiable ones.

"She seems...nice, I guess. But I don't know if she actually likes me or not," I replied, feeling stupid. Guys weren't supposed to talk about _feelings_. I hoped Edward wouldn't think I was a complete pussy.

"Well, what do you know about her?" he asked. I walked over and pulled up a chair in front of the fire, motioning for him to sit in the opposite one.

Talking with Edward was the highlight of my life, basically. We could spend hours conversing about books and movies, music and food. He liked classical music and Italian, while I liked classic rock and Indian. We got into hot debates sometimes, and it was always exhilarating when he would play the piano for me.

"I don't know, she's from a rich family, I guess. She's good-looking, if you like blonds. She _said_ she likes reading and stuff," I answered lamely.

"Hey, _you're_ blond!" he replied, chuckling in his deep, smooth tenor.

"Yeah, but... I dunno. I always pictured myself with a redhead, I guess," I said. I gasped, my hand going to my mouth. I'd said too much. While I'd never really acknowledged it completely, I knew that my feelings of friendship toward Edward weren't as simple as they should have been. It was such a complicated mixture of emotions that I had been unwilling to separate and define.

Edward didn't seem to notice my slip, so I continued. "I can't put my finger on it, but something just doesn't feel right. I know my mom will be absolutely thrilled to marry me off in hopes of having a normal son after all, but I just don't know if she can break the curse."

Edward sat quietly, his elegant fingers stroking over his jaw as he thought about this. "Maybe she's just not the right one, then," he finally said.

After that, we spent the next hour chatting about the new book I was reading. I promised to lend it to him once I was finished, and Edward agreed happily before returning to work. I waited for my mother to come find me and tell me the questionable news, and I didn't have to wait long.

I was officially engaged to Lauren. I just hoped that all of this would be worth it. Perhaps she could learn to love me in the end.

Over the next few months, my mother was in a whirlwind of wedding plans. She didn't seem to notice how disinterested Lauren seemed in her own wedding, but I certainly did.

Lauren's visits to the house were few and far between, but whenever she did come and see me, things were just...lacking. She would kiss me, but my heart (and pants) never reacted. She didn't act very moved by our chaste kisses, either.

When I wasn't being fitted for my tux or getting hounded about food, flowers, and music, I was able to escape to my study and spend time with Edward. He'd become increasingly friendly, and we spent at least a few hours each day talking and hanging out.

In his presence, I felt all of the feelings that were lacking whenever I was around Lauren. My palms would sweat, my heart would pound whenever he was near. Sometimes, he would inadvertently touch me, I would get tingles up and down my spine.

I dreamed about Edward, but it was always platonic. We would be in a park somewhere, reading books or watching the clouds. I would be watching him play the piano or walking down the street with him.

These things always left me feeling peaceful and happy, and I looked forward to the escape I found in my dreams with him.

It wasn't until the day Lauren came and jumped me that I realized that my feelings for Edward went beyond a platonic friendship.

Lauren was sitting on the couch beside me in the room where we'd first met. She turned to me and climbed onto my lap, straddling me. Her arms snaked around me and her tongue forced its way into my mouth. I felt disgusted, but I martyred myself to the cause, knowing my mother would die if I didn't marry this woman.

Her kisses were sloppy and I felt my stomach churn with distaste. Her tongue felt like a slug in my mouth, and her arms were too tight. Her smell was too strong, too sweet and floral. It was choking me, turning into a stench that made me want to vomit.

I pulled away from her, panting. She smiled at me in a way that made my insides turn to ice. I didn't want to marry this girl; hell, I didn't even want to _know_ this girl. Something just never felt right, and I couldn't help but want to be as far away from her as possible.

I pushed her away and stood quickly. I had to get out of here before she tried that again.

I heard her calling after me in an irritated voice, but I wasn't interested. I ran down the hallway to my study, throwing the door shut behind me. I turned and yelped when I saw Edward sitting in his usual chair by the fireplace, obviously waiting for me.

"Jasper? Are you all right?" he asked, looking concerned.

I swallowed reflexively before nodding. "Yeah, I just..._fuck!_" I yelled.

"What? What is it?" he asked quickly as he stood up and walked over to me. He placed his hands on my upper shoulders, shaking me slightly. "Tell me," he commanded.

My eyes met his, and I found myself explaining everything. "It's Lauren. She just kissed me, I mean _really_ kissed me, and it was awful! I felt like throwing up! How can I marry her, when touching her makes me ill? I thought that stuff was supposed to feel good and I'm a fucking _man_, so shouldn't I be more into it than I am?"

Edward smiled slightly, and I thought I saw a flash of something like relief in his eyes. "Jasper, just because you don't like _her_ touch, doesn't mean you wouldn't like somebody else's," he replied.

I groaned and buried my head in my hands. I wanted to punch a wall instead. "I think she's using me for some reason. She just doesn't seem like she's very into it, either."

"Maybe you just need to try kissing someone else," he said, his voice going a bit husky.

I looked at him and I saw his eyes drift to my lips. I swallowed, leaning forward. I suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss him so I could see if I would finally feel the response I'd been waiting for.

Our lips met and my world stilled. His spicy scent wrapped around me, his delicious taste washed over my mouth. I felt his hands twine around my neck as he buried his fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck. I wrapped my own arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

I sighed in wonder when his tongue brushed the seam of my lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and the world not only began moving again, but began spinning out of control.

Edward's tongue danced with mine, and it felt _nothing_ like Lauren's sluggy kisses. I groaned, my hands fisting in the fabric of his shirt. My head tilted, deepening the kiss. I let my instincts take over and guide me.

Edward pulled back suddenly, his cheeks flushed. He avoided my eyes and dropped his hands, shoving them into his pockets. I watched the motion and noticed the huge bulge in the front of his pants; I was sporting one of my own as well.

"What?" I asked, afraid he would tell me I was a horrible kisser.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to do that! You're engaged, and I'm the flippin' hired hand..." he said, his voice rough with anger.

"What are you talking about? I kissed _you_, not the other way around!" I exclaimed, my chest burning with embarrassment.

"I should go," he said, his voice quiet and ashamed.

I couldn't let him go without knowing. "Wait! Edward, wait," I said, grabbing his arm before he could walk out.

"Look, Jasper, I'm not good enough for you, okay? I'm not rich, I'm no blue-blood! I'm just a poor handyman that works for your family, nothing more. I don't even deserve your friendship, let alone any of _that_," he said, his hand gestures indicating the kiss that we'd just shared.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous! You're my best friend, and so much more. I never truly realized _before now_ what kissing could be like, and now all I can think about is how good everything else could be... _with the right person_," I pleaded with him, my hands outstretched toward his. I knew I was probably being too forward, but I couldn't let him leave here believing that he wasn't good enough for me.

"You're my best friend too, Jazz. I've grown up with you, and I've seen the man you've become. I couldn't help but fall in love with you for everything that you are and everything you will become. It's _because_ I love you that I can't let you ruin your chances to break this damn curse!" he yelled, his face showing the regret that I knew was mirrored in my own.

I stopped short, my breath clogging in my chest. "You..._love_ me?" I asked, surprise coloring my tone.

Edward looked away angrily and nodded without saying anything.

"You love me, even with this hideous face? But you're beautiful, Edward! You could have anyone you wanted! Why would you love a monster like _me_?" I asked.

His furious green eyes snapped to mine and I stepped back. "Don't you _ever_ call yourself hideous again, do you hear me? You are the most beautiful person I've ever known in my entire life, both inside and out! You are so wonderful, and intelligent, and strong. You've been living with this curse, and it hurts my heart to know that you did nothing to deserve it! You should be out there, living life with someone who can love you and help you break it, so that you can find the happiness you deserve so much!" he said loudly, his voice sounding hoarse.

My heart swelled in my chest, and I stepped forward to grip his arms once more. "Tell me again," I demanded.

"I love you," he said quietly.

I felt the room spin. My eyes rolled back into my head and I blacked out, my body hitting the floor with a thud.

"Jasper! Holy shit, Jasper! Wake up, please!" I heard Edward shouting. His voice sounded like it was coming through a thick veil, and I struggled to get closer to it.

Finally, I felt the weight lifting off of me and my eyes opened to see Edward bent over me. His breath gushed out and his face filled with relief when he saw that I had come to.

"Edward? What the hell just happened?" I asked, dazed. I sat up slowly, rubbing the back of my head because it was sore.

"You passed out. But that's not the only thing..." he said, looking amazed.

I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Edward scanned the room, looking for something. He stood up and ran over to the desk, picking up a mirror. He hurried back over to me and handed it to me. I looked at him questioningly, and he grabbed my hand to bring the mirror up in front of my face.

I exhaled forcefully. In the mirror, I saw that I no longer had the features of a pig. My nose was now straight and narrow like my father's, and my ears were of average size and shape. My eyes roved over my reflection hungrily, noticing that I now looked like a mixture between my mother and father.

I lowered the mirror, feeling lost and relieved at the same time. "The curse is broken," I said, wonderingly.

"I'd say so!" Edward replied, looking just as dazed as I felt.

Realization dawned on me, and I turned to Edward. "Don't you see, Edward? _You broke the curse!_" I exclaimed, my heart filling with joy.

He considered this for a moment, his green eyes taking on a look of wonder. "I suppose I did," he replied softly.

"You know what that means?" I asked, jumping up.

He shook his head. "No, what does it mean?" he asked.

"It _means_ that I'm not marrying Lauren, and that you and I belong together." I explained, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the door.

"Wait, where are we going?" he wondered aloud, dragging his feet after me.

"Um, to my bedroom, if that's okay with you," I told him, smiling back at him hopefully.

Edward's resistance stopped at my words, and I had to then run to keep up with him as he tried to race me to my bedroom. We laughed as we went, gripping each other's hands tightly. I felt like the universe was on my side for once, and this could not have been a more perfect moment. Edward and I had known each other my entire life; this just felt as natural as breathing.

I opened my bedroom door and Edward ran over to the bed, jumping on it. I smiled at him, the happiness expanding in my chest. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I figured it would be good no matter what because I was with Edward.

He crooked his finger, beckoning to me. I shoved off my shoes and climbed onto the bed next to him. "I've never done anything like this before," I admitted in a whisper. "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

He appeared to consider this, and I worried that he would change his mind about being with me. "I think we'll know when things go too far," he replied with a crooked smile. My heart spluttered in my chest as lust clawed at me.

I nodded and he crawled over to me, bringing his hands up to my face. His mouth met mine and our breath mingled as he kissed me deeply. I felt the same electric zing as last time, and I knew that I could no more leave this bed than I could marry Lauren and live the rest of my life wanting to throw up whenever I would be forced to touch her.

Edward's hands brushed down my arms and landed on my hips, bringing me closer to his body. I felt his erection pressing against mine, and I groaned deep in my chest. Edward's mouth moved to my neck, leaving a trail of moisture where his tongue had been. The cool air drifted over my hot skin, and I shivered.

"Are we going too fast for you?" he whispered into my ear, nibbling on my earlobe.

"Uhhhh......" was all I could say.

He chuckled softly, sexily, and I felt my brain melt. I pulled him closer and threw myself into the moment. My hands roamed his torso, bunching in his t-shirt and tearing it off his body. Edward looked surprised, but quickly recovered by tossing my shirt on the ground as well.

My eyes ate up his body, exploring his sculpted muscles and tanned skin. I allowed my fingers to study the peaks and valleys, learning him as I went. His body could have been forged in steel, it was so strong and perfect.

Edward's hands were returning the favor by exploring my chest and shoulders. His fingers left an exhilarating fire in their wake, and I savored the sensation. His lips, tongue, and teeth began working their way down my chest, over my pecs and down the middle of my abs. His wicked tongue was doing things to me that made my eyes roll.

"Edward...fuck...that's amazing!" I ground out, my hands going to fist on his neck. His spring green eyes twinkled up at me, his tongue now trailing the sparse line of hair going from my belly button to below my pants.

I knew exactly where he was headed, and I couldn't help the precum that leaked from the tip of my dick in anticipation.

Edward pushed me back onto my bed and straddled me, reaching up to unbutton my jeans. His knuckles brushed my erection through the fabric, and my hips jerked up in response. I groaned, throwing my head to the side.

"Do you want me to stop, Jasper?" he asked, his voice rough.

I just tossed my head back and forth on my pillow, my body too lost for words. "Nuhhhh..." I moaned.

Edward chuckled and licked his lips, and my fucking dick nearly exploded then and there. I cursed, using words I'd only ever heard in porn or read in dirty magazines.

He looked surprised. "My, my, Jazz. Who knew you had such a _mouth_ on you?" he teased.

I glared at him. I was too turned on right now to be nice. "Edward, stop...teasing...me," I groaned.

He smiled and winked at me, licking his lips once more. His hands pushed my pants down, dragging them off my long legs and tossing them on the ground. He then ran his fingertips back up my legs, his hot breath teasing the hair and giving me goosebumps as he went. When he reached my boxers, he tugged them off so slowly I thought I would come before his mouth was even on me.

I began writhing on the bed in agonized anticipation, and then Edward climbed between my legs. His left hand pushed down on my hip, stilling my movements as his right hand gripped my cock firmly. I hissed in pleasure so intense, I thought I might just pass out again.

I watched through slitted eyes as his tongue peeked out of his mouth, tickling the tip of my dick. More precum leaked out, and he quickly licked it up. He raised his head, his eyes sparkling as he said, "Mmmm."

I began to drool like an idiot. The sight of his head bent down over my erection coupled with the feel of his wet, hot breath over me was almost too much. I wondered how long I would last, afraid I would make a fool of myself.

Edward's mouth came down, sliding over my cock slowly. The wet heat engulfed me, and I cried out. My hips pumped upward, shoving more of myself between his lips. I'd never felt anything like this before, and I never wanted it to stop.

His hands came down, pushing against my hipbones. "Uh, uh, uh," he scolded, looking at me. I closed my eyes and whimpered, actually _whimpered_. Edward's mouth returned to me and his tongue began swirling around and around, making my head spin.

I gripped the sheets in my hands, afraid to let go. Edward's mouth was incredibly talented, and all I could do was lay there in weakness and desire. He worked my dick expertly, his mouth sucking and swirling, his tongue twisting and pushing.

I couldn't take anymore. I released the sheets and fisted my hands in his hair, setting the rhythm. I watched as his head bobbed over my cock, bringing me closer and closer to the first orgasm I'd ever had with another person.

"_Fuck_, God that feels so good!" I moaned, my head thrown back against the pillows as Edward sped up.

He moaned over my dick, swallowing as I came forcefully into his mouth. I felt his throat clamping down whenever he swallowed, prolonging my mind-blowing climax. I shouted his name, over and over until the waves subsided.

He crawled up and slumped down next to me on the bed. I reached over and pulled his pants off, wanting to see all of him. We were both breathing heavily. When I finally looked down, I noticed that his erection was throbbing, jumping in time with his heartbeat. I reached over, my hand fisting around his dick.

Edward moaned weakly, his eyes clenched shut. "Ugnh...." he drawled. I smiled and reached over to my bedside table to find the lubricant I had there. My hand found the bottle blindly, and I squirted some into my palm.

I warmed it up and returned to stroking Edward's cock. I watched the expressions crossing his face in fascination. His hips jerked up and down along with my hand, and I knew he was close because his breathing was becoming ragged.

"Jasper, fuck, oh my fucking GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" he shouted, his neck showing the veins pulsing there as he came all over my hand. I kept pumping him until I knew he was finished. I found my shirt on the floor and wiped my hand off before handing it to Edward so he could clean himself up.

After a time, we were curled around each other peacefully. Edward shifted and looked at me over my shoulder. "Jasper, I think you should know something," he said.

I turned to him, worried. "What is it?" I asked.

"You know why Lauren never seemed 'right,' as you put it?" he asked.

I nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"Well, I did some digging. Before you get mad, just know it was because I love you and I didn't want you to make a huge mistake by marrying her. She _is_ a blue-blood, but she's totally broke. Her father gambled away the entire family fortune, and after he killed himself, Lauren's mom forced her to come here and meet you. Lauren was only going to marry you for your money. I'm so sorry," he said, his voice grave and sincere.

I wasn't entirely surprised by what he'd told me, but I was touched that he'd gone to the trouble to find out why she'd never been right for me. "Thank you for telling me," I replied quietly.

Later, after Edward and I reluctantly parted ways, I went down to the kitchen to find my mother. She sat at the table, her head buried in the binder she used to keep track of her wedding plans.

"Jasper, honey, come look at this new floral arrangement and tell me what you....OH MY GOD!" she gasped as she looked up and saw me.

"Hey, Mom. Guess what?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"When did this happen?! Was it when Lauren was here? Oh my god, I have to find your father. WHERE IS YOUR FATHER?" she screeched, her voice rising to ring throughout the entire house.

"It wasn't Lauren, Mother. It was Edward," I replied, the smiling faltering now as she looked at me in confused shock.

"Edward? Edward Cullen, the _help_?" she squealed breathlessly.

I felt myself get angry. "_Yes_, Edward Cullen. He loves me for who I am, and I love him too. He broke the curse because he _accepted_ me for _me_, unlike Lauren, who only wanted me for my money!" I yelled.

I could see her mind working, her eyes shifting restlessly from my nose to my ears and back again.

"Jasper, honey, now that the curse is broken you can get any girl! It doesn't have to be Lauren; it can be some other nice girl. What about that Jessica Stanley, or that girl Maria?" she begged, wringing her hands.

Unbelievable.

"Mother, hasn't living with this curse taught you _anything_?" I fumed, glaring at her.

She looked taken aback, evidently caught off-guard by my defiance. "Whatever do you mean, darling?" she whined.

"I mean, the curse was set on us in the first place because your great-grandfather's parents couldn't accept the person he loved! I love Edward, and I won't marry someone else just because you don't like him," I said furiously.

She backed off, slumping into her chair like a deflated balloon. "You're right, of course, honey. I won't stand in your way if you truly want to be with him," she said sadly.

I relaxed my shoulders and unclenched my fists. I knew she would come around, given time.

I left her to go find Edward, eager to tell him the news. I found him in the barn, feeding my mother's horse. He turned when he heard me coming and smiled brightly. "Hey, you," he said smoothly.

"Hey, back. Listen, I just talked to my mother. I told her I wasn't going to marry Lauren or any other girl," I said, smiling at him. "I also told her I was in love with you."

Edward's face relaxed into a beatific smile. "What did she have to say about that?" he asked.

"Eh, she'll come around," I replied, walking over to give him a hug. Edward's arms wrapped around me and we stood there embracing for a few moments.

He pulled away first. "So, I was thinking about that curse. It kind of makes sense, you know? 'One of your own kind,' and all," he said, chuckling.

"Yeah, that does make sense. After all this time of my mom bringing me girl after girl...who knew all she needed to do was bring me some _boys_?" I teased, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Hey!" he said, mocking offense. "I thought _I _was the only boy for you?"

I pulled him to me, giving him a swift kiss on the mouth. "You've got that right," I replied.

**A/N: So I hope this boy/boy lurrve story is better than my other one-shot, but we'll see. I really liked it, though, so I hope you did too:) Just a couple notes on this, though:**

**A) In the original movie, Penelope breaks the curse by accepting herself as she is. While I appreciate and applaud the sentiment, I also found that it didn't correspond with the "one of your own kind" curse very well. That's why I thought it would be funny that Jasper (as a boy) had the curse broken by Edward (also a boy). Just a little play on the original, I suppose. **

**B) I've never written sex between two boys before, so I didn't go all the way because I didn't know if I could do it believably enough. I hope you understand. **

**C) I apparently really love the word "fuck" according to my mother, husband, co-workers... yeah, I admit it. I curse like a fucking sailor who also drives trucks and watches porn for a living. SUE ME! I LOVE THE F WORD! (Just kidding, really. Please don't sue me!)**


End file.
